cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tarsian Empire
|slots = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Tarsian Empire is a tiny, under developed, and new empire with citizens primarily of Jewish ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Tarsian Empire work diligently to produce Fish and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passionate empire when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Tarsian Empire will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The Emperial Guard of Tarsian Empire has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Tarsian Empire allows its citizens to protest their government but uses the Empiral Police Force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Tarsian Empire believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their Emperor. The Emperor gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Tarsian Empire will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Early History The origins of the Tarsian people go back 3000 years, to the days of the Babylonian Empire. A Time of great conflict and turmoil, a time of constant struggle and hardship. The people of the region of Tarsus, tired of the struggle and hardship, set out to find an isolated, quite location in which they could live in peace. They discovered a rich fertile valley which was sparsely populated, upon settling in this valley, they became known as the tribe of Tarsus. Early Development The Babylonians left this small insignificant tribe alone at first. And being left alone they prospered and flourished as they developed new techniques of farming, wine processing and fishing. Their neighbors began to benefit from these new techniques. And of course this drew the attention of the Babylonians. They sent Captain Qumar and his troops, to secure the valley and seize these new techniques. Which benefited the entire region, the Emperor took all the credit for himself, and the Tarsians were not given the credit for their work. The Tarsians, being the benevolent people their religion required, went on working without a whimper. Well knowing that their God would reward them in His time. They were content, as long as they were allowed to live in relative peace . Although Captain Qumar was a military governor with a gentle hand, he was required to seize all developments the Tarsians made. Independence Capt. Qumar the just, ruled as military governor over the valley for ten years. He was promoted and reassigned, the next military governors were harder, more demanding and measured out harsher punishments. Near the end of the reign of Babylon over the Jewish people, the Babylonian Empire was stretched to thin. Which weakened their hold over their vast Empire. The people of the Valley of Tarsus took advantage of the weakened garrison, seized it without bloodshed, and ordered the military governor to leave the valley. They then feared retaliation from Babylon, so they hastily reorganized and formed the Council of Tarsus, their first semi-government. The first act of the Council was to form the Tarsian Guard. This first guard was very small, poorly trained and poorly armed. They were fearful of destruction at the hands of the superior Babylonians. They took faith that their God would deliver them, and kept a constant prayer vigil along with alert watchmen. Their fear was unwarranted, for the valley had but narrow passes at either end. When the news of the rebellion reached the Emperor, he called upon his General to advise him,' this rebellion could not be tolerated.' The General then informed the Emperor of the narrow passes and that a hand full of warriors with minimal weapons could defend the passes to the valley, inflicting heavy casualties upon the Babylonian Troops. The Emperor was then infuriated that such an inferior people could hold him at bay. He ordered the General to close of the valley and to let no one in or out. The Tarsian people could suffer in their own folly. Cut Off The Commanding General of the Babylonian Empire ordered small garrisons stationed at the beginning of each pass outside the valley. With orders to let no one in or out of the valley. The Tarsians suffered from the loss of trade, they could not get supplies they needed outside of what they produced. Such as cloth for clothing, materials for building, etc. They had ample food, wine, and dairy for those they could produce. They suffered until they learned to supplement what they didn't have with what they did have. And they learned to do without what they could not supplement. Their God did not make them do without for very long. In accordance to what He had promised them, “As long as you are faithful and obedient to me, you will not suffer at the hands of your enemies in that I will deliver you out of their hands.” And deliver them He did, within 2 years after the valley was closed off watchmen came down from the passes and told the council the garrisons were gone. What they didn't know was the Babylonian Empire was collapsing. The Tarsians feasted and rejoiced for days, and trade was quickly reestablished with the tribes outside the valley. And the rest is history as to what happened to the Jewish peoples after the fall of the Babylonian Empire. As far as the Tarsian people their God moved the other tribes to except the independence of the Tarsians. They were very aware of how God blessed the people of the Valley of Tarsus in agriculture, wine production, fishing.